warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Silva
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 1.5 | attack rate = 1.0 | stamina = 10 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = 4 | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = 10 | polarities = | stancemod = Eleventh Storm | stance = | introduced = Update 14 | notes = }} The Silva & Aegis is a sword and shield combo weapon introduced in Update 14, and is the first fan-designed weapon from DE's Community Melee Weapons contest to be added in-game. It is the first melee weapon in the game to deal pure damage as its primary damage type. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon does primarily damage. Advantages: * damage makes it highly effective against Infested. **Can also be combined with damage to make damage for further-increased effectiveness against the Infested. **Can also be combined with damage to make damage, making it effective against most Grineer units. *Ground finishers are guaranteed to inflict a proc. *AoE knockback on ground slam. *High status chance. *Wide swings can hit targets slightly behind the player *Shield Bashes deal proc. Disadvantages: * damage is ineffective against Corpus Proto Shields. * Short range. * Despite being a shield, stamina consumption with blocking is considerably higher than many other melee weapons. *Low critical chance. Notes *Uses the Eleventh Storm stance, the only stance currently available for Sword & Shield weapons. *When adding elemental mods for combination, this weapon's element is added last. *It is highly recommended to set and damage on this weapon as this combination is very effective against all factions and gives the player immense control over higher level enemies due to the weapon's high status chance. Trivia * The Silva & Aegis resembles the Pyra Syandana due to the flames projecting out of the sword and shield. * The shield sticks onto the Tenno's arm regardless of equipped status, and when un-equipped, the sword is inserted into a sheath behind the Aegis. *This is the first Sword and Shield class melee weapon introduced into the game. *This is the first weapon to be created from the 3 Community Melee Weapon Contest Winners. *On jump attacks, the Silva will emit a ring of flames identical to that created by the Heat Sword, Heat Dagger and Dual Heat Swords. Unlike said weapons however, this effect on the Silva is cosmetic only. *Aegis is probably named after the Aegis, an artifact (commonly depicted as a shield) created by the Greek goddess Athena, with a carving of a gorgon's head on the front. **Silva is likely a reference to Silverbones, the designer of this weapon. *Because the blade of the Silva itself is made from an additive material, elemental visual effects such as and (which are additive particles) are not as visible. *When equipped by a Specter, the shield will always be active regardless of their equipped weapon. Media SilvaAegisCodex.png|Silva & Aegis in Codex. 2014-07-22_00017.jpg|Silva & Aegis 2014-07-22 00016.jpg|Silva & Aegis 2014-07-22_00018.jpg|Color options. (Tint 4 is for the sword hilt) Warframe0716.jpg|Ember Prime is all fired up. SilviaAndAegisUnsheath.gif|Showing the sword draw and shield expand Tenno Reinforcements Teaser - Silva & Aegis Warframe Silva & Aegis Warframe Silva & Aegis Pro Builds Update 14 A Gay Guy Reviews Silva & Aegis, The Guilty Pleasure A look at warframe silva and aegis Let's Build Warframe - Silva & Aegis Warframe Silva & Aegis (Sword Shield) Build Guide See Also Category:Sword and Shield Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 14 Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Heat Damage Category:Community Concept